


The silk gift

by Apprilcott, thebadwolf



Series: Wolves Of Wind [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Depression, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/F, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apprilcott/pseuds/Apprilcott, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadwolf/pseuds/thebadwolf
Summary: Thirteen year old Rosie develops a serious drug addiction. She feels alone in the world and has no idea who to turn to.This is a mixed media story. There will be lots of images to go along with it and a connected blog. If that is a problem for you, if you are reading on your phone and can't see images for whatever reason just leave a comment. I'll make a separate one without images.





	1. Chapter 1

Rosie's tumblr blog. Feel free to interact with it any way you want. https://screechingpuppypeace.tumblr.com/

Comment. Like. Share. Chat. 

Those who reach out to her have a chance of being included in the story. Make an account as a student and have fun. I don't believe you need an account to see the blog and read it.

 

 

\---

 

Rosie had everything. She had two loving parents, a happy safe home, friends, and a loving girlfriend.  She had a private driver who brought her to school every morning. Of course, one of her parents still insisted on coming but she didn’t mind. She had everything so why wasn’t she happy. Rosie was always the kind of person who wanted more. Her parents had always urged her to go for what she wanted. She wanted a new handheld game system that her parents refused to buy her since it wasn’t her birthday or a holiday. She earned the money doing housework for friends. It only took a few weeks and then she had her money.

What was it Rosie wanted exactly?

Despite the fact she did have friends and a girlfriend Rosie still felt like an outcast. Her girlfriend, Luna, was a quiet girl who didn’t like crowds. That wasn’t a problem for Rosie. She respected her partner’s needs and wants. The only problem was it didn’t leave Rosie much of a chance to hang out with her other friends.

Luna was the most beautiful girl she could imagine. She was tall with very long legs. She had long hair that reached the middle of her back and the brightest blue eyes Rosie had ever seen. They were even brighter than her Papa's eyes. Rosie would do anything to make she happy. 

At lunchtime Luna always wanted the two of them to sit alone together under the apple tree in the courtyard. When the weather was too bad to go into the courtyard they would choose a table in the corner of the lunchroom.

Rosie knew her girlfriend’s needs were important, but she had needs too. She wanted to sit with the other kids. She hadn’t had a chance to talk to Jade or Marcus in weeks. She knew Marcus was struggling in science class and she wanted to see if he needed help. Yet, she couldn’t leave Luna on her own.

Plus, she knew Luna was under a bit of stress. Her mother was getting ready to have a new baby and Luna wasn’t too happy about it. She was worried she mother wouldn't have time for her once she had the new baby. Rosie kept telling that was silly and that her mother would always make time for her.

The young girl still had her situation on her mind when she arrived home. She was greeted at the front door by her Papa’s seeing-eye dog Apollo. She frowned at the sight of the dog. Apollo had only been with them a few days and she wasn’t used to him yet.

Her Papa used to have a dog named Zorro. He was like a member of the family so when he suddenly fell ill it had devastated the whole family. It had nearly killed her Papa to get the dog put down. Sherlock had been reluctant to get another dog, but he really needed one. He relied on his dog to get around. Apollo was a good dog, but he would never be Zorro. She would try not to hold it against him.

“How was school?” her Papa’s voice came from the kitchen.

“Fine,” Rosie said hanging her backpack up on its hook by the door.

Her father stuck his head out of the kitchen and gave her a concerned look. He could tell by the tone of her voice that something was on her mind.

“Are you sure?” he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

“Of course,” she said walking into the kitchen. “What’s for dinner and why are we having it so early?”

“We’re having chicken.  It’s a bit early because we’re going to the cinema tonight,” he said deciding not to nag his daughter. “Why don’t you set the table? Your dad is going to be here any minute.”

“Family night?” Rosie asked as she set the table. “On a weekday?”

“Your dad has to work this weekend,” Sherlock explained. “Besides it’s ok to change things up once in a while.”

Rosie was glad she didn’t have a lot of homework. She had a paper to write for science class but it wasn’t due for a few days. She had plenty of time to get it done. Maybe this was just what she needed; a family night  out to get her mind off her problems.


	2. Chapter 2

 

The next morning Rosie was a bit slow to get ready for school. She had taken her violin out its case to clean it and had left it leaning against her dresser. It was only when she lifted the empty case that she noticed it was missing.

Her Papa was always getting after her for living it laying around. She quickly picked it up and placed it in her case.

When she got to school was surprised to see Luna wasn’t there. It wasn’t like her to miss school. She never missed Wednesdays. That was the day they stayed after school for violin lessons. It was one of their favorite things to do together. If she did miss school she normally texted her. A glance at her phone on the way to lunch told she hadn’t received a message. She quickly typed one up and sent it.

Maybe her mother was having the baby. That made the most sense. Luna might be too busy to text her. Despite Luna’s misgivings about the baby, Rosie could tell she was excited.

Rosie decided to use the chance to sit with her other friends. She noticed her friend Marcus sitting with a group of kids she didn’t know. With her tray in hand, she walked over and sat down next to him.

“Hey!” he said smiling at the sight of her. “Haven’t had a chance to talk to you in a while.”

“I know,” she said opening her water. “You know how Luna is.”

“You’re Sherlock and John’s daughter, aren’t you?” a girl asked.

Rosie looked at the girl in surprise. Most people knew who was but didn’t bring it up. The girl looked to be at least a year older than her. Rosie noticed right away that she was very pretty. She had long brown hair that curled around her face and bright green eyes.

“Yup,” she said starting to eat her food. “My name’s Rosie.”

“Cool,” the stranger said. “My name is Karen.”

“You should sit with us more,” Marcus said. “I think you and Karen would get along great.”

“I would but-“ Rosie started but was interrupted.

“Luna,” her male friend said nodding. “I know she’s your girlfriend, but you really have to think about yourself sometimes. Maybe it would do her some good to sit with sometimes.”

“I guess I can talk to her about it,”  Rosie said in a nervous voice. “It would be nice to sit with other people sometimes.”

“I’m glad you came to sit with us,” Marcus said. “I was hoping you could help me with my science. I have it here somewhere.”

She smirked as Marcus started to dig through his backpack.  Good old Marcus.

-

 

Rosie had Marcus’ thoughts on her mind the rest of the day and the next morning. She was what disappointed to see Luna standing in front of the school with she arrived. She was glad to see her girlfriend was there but that meant she wouldn’t be able to sit with other friends.

“Hi,” Rosie said putting on a happy face. “Was your baby brother born yesterday?”

“Yep,” she said nodding. “Eric James.”

“Can I see a picture?” Rosie questioned.

“Of course,” Luna said pulling out her phone.

She quickly brought up a picture of her little brother.

“I actually wanted to talk to you about something,” Rosie said not wanting to waste the few minutes that they had.

“I had a feeling,” Luna with a sigh. “What is it?”

“I was wondering if we could sit with my friends once in a while,” Rosie said. “I got to sit with them yesterday and it was really nice.”

“What friends?” she asked looking away.

“Marcus and Karen,” Rosie answered wondering why it mattered.

“You shouldn’t hang out with them!” Luna said in shock. “Karen does drugs. She only came here because she got kicked out of her old school.”

That information surprised Rosie. Marcus was a good kid and he hung out with her. There was no way he would hang out with someone who was a troublemaker. Was Luna making it up just so she wouldn’t want to sit with them?

“I heard Mrs. Warner talking about them,” the girl said when she saw the look of disbelief on Rosie’s face.

“Well my Dad says you shouldn’t judge people,” Rosie said. “Maybe she did have some problems in the past and she is trying to get her life in order. Everyone deserves a second chance.”

“I guess,” Luna said with a sigh.

“Not every day,” Rosie said trying to be fair. “Just sometimes.”

“I can try,” she said looking at her with a smile. “Mum says I should try to make more friends.”

“Come on!” Rosie said when she heard the warning bell bring. “We’re going to be late.”

The two young girls quickly headed off to class.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything was going well with the sitting arrangement for about a week before trouble popped up. Of course, Rosie knew it was only a matter of time. Luna could be so difficult sometimes. Of course, Rosie knew she wasn't too blame. She couldn't help the fact she had social anxiety. The two of them were sitting with Marcus, Karen, and a few other friends when it happened.

“Why are you so quiet?” Karen asked looking at Luna.

“I don’t like talking,” Luna explained looking down at her food.

“It’s alright,” Marcus said stepping in. “Some people just aren’t big on conversation.”

Good old Marcus. He was always quick to protect Luna.

“I bet you have a lot to say,” the older girl said still pressing the issue. “What are you into?”

Rosie didn’t like the turn the conversation was taking. She knew Karen was just being nice and trying to get to know Luna, but she knew her girlfriend wouldn’t handle it well. She didn't like being the center of attention.

“Anime I guess,” Luna said with a shrug.

“I like Anime,” Karen said her face lighting up at the news. “What else?”

“Can you give it a break?” Luna suddenly snapped.

The sudden outburst caused Rosie to jump in surprise. Her girlfriend didn’t say much but when she got scared or angry she would explode as a way to defend herself.

“What is your problem?” the other girl asked. “I was just trying to be your friend.”

“Why would I want to be your friend?” she asked. “I’m not friends with people who do drugs.”

Karen had a shocked and slightly embarrassed look on her face. Luna quickly realized what she had said. She picked up her tray and backpack before quickly running away from the table.

“I’m so sorry,” Rosie said. “She had no right to say anything like that.”

“How did she knew even know that?” Marcus asked looking at the girl’s retreating back.

“She overheard some teachers talking I guess,” she explained. “She told me about it the other day.”

Rosie couldn’t help but glance at Karen. The embarrassed look on her face told her that Luna had been right.

“Is it true?” Rosie couldn’t help but ask.

“Yes,” Karen said with a shrug. “But it isn’t that big of a deal. I don’t push it on anyone else.”

“That’s good,” she said unsure of what to say.

Would her parents be angry at her for hanging out with someone who does drugs? Karen wasn’t hurting anyone. She kept it to herself. It was kind of like her being gay. She didn’t push it on anyone and didn’t really even talk about it.

Yet, she knew it wasn’t the same thing. Her parents had talked to her about drugs a few months ago. She knew how dangerous they could be.

“Never mind that,”  Marcus said desperately trying to change the subject. “Who do you have for math Karen? Mrs. Smith is killing me.”

Rosie tried to follow the conversation but found herself unable to. All she could think about was Luna. Was it fair to put her in a position that she was uncomfortable with? Maybe not but she still had no right to blow up at Karen like that. She could have just walked away. That would have caused less trouble. She was going to have to talk to her girlfriend about her behavior.

+++

Rosie lay on her bed with her math book and notebook spread out in front of her.

Her pencil flew across the paper as she solved equation after equation. She liked math and it took her mind off Luna. She had texted her girlfriend over an hour ago and she hadn’t gotten back to her. That wasn’t like her at all.

The young jumped slightly when she heard her phone buzz. She quickly picked it up and looked at the messages.

  
  


Rosie felt tears spring to her eyes as she put her phone down. Why was Luna being like that? She hadn’t done anything wrong. She really felt Luna was being unreasonable. She had broken up with her over it. Luna could call it whatever she wanted but that’s what she had done. She had broken up with her and she had done it over text! Over text!

The young girl picked up her math book, notebook, and other supplies before shoving them in her backpack. She felt like her heart was breaking in two. She pushed her head under her pillow and started to cry freely.

She hoped the pillow would hide the noise. She didn’t want her parents hearing her. They would want to talk to her about. That wasn’t really a bad thing but she didn’t want to talk to them. She just wanted to cry. She didn’t think she was capable of making words.

Rosie wasn't sure when she finally managed to drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

During the ride to the school the next morning Rosie was unusually quiet. She couldn’t stop thinking about Luna. It didn’t save fair that she just dumped her like that. No doubt the rainy day wasn’t helping.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157327359@N08/40521851000/in/dateposted-public/)

Sherlock was riding along with her that morning. He knew something was on his daughter’s mind. She was strangely quiet during their ride. When he had gone to tuck her in the night before she was already asleep. That wasn’t like her at all.

Apollo was lying on the seat between them looking from one to the other. Despite the fact he really didn’t need his dog for a car ride John insisted that he have the dog with him at all times.

“Something on your mind?” he questioned.

“No,” she said shrugging her shoulders. “I guess I’m just stressed. We have a big math test coming up.”

“You’ll do wonderful,” Sherlock said giving her a little smile.

Math! She had forgotten about that work she didn’t do. Oh well, she had to make up some excuse for her teacher. She never turned work in late. Maybe she wouldn’t kill her.

When they reached the school Sherlock wished her a good day and she was off like the wind. Perhaps he was being silly. John told him he worried far too much about her.

Rosie felt her heart jump when she saw Luna heading into school. She missed her so much already. Her heart sank when she realized Luna was ignoring her. Her ex-girlfriend had clearly looked right at her before darting off down a hallway.

The young girl didn’t know what to do. All he could do was give Luna the space she wanted and hope she would come back to her. She was just glad they didn’t have many classes together. Luna was in regular classes and almost all of Rosie’s were advanced placement.

Uh. Violin lessons. They had that together. Oh well. She was just going to have to deal with it. She wasn’t giving up the violin for Luna or anyone else.

\--

Mrs. Gladden was really understanding about her math homework. She had given her an extension but warned her not to do it again.  Despite everything Rosie was feeling pretty good until she got to Creative writing. Luna was in that class as well.

She didn’t think she would have a problem but the second she saw Luna she knew she couldn’t do it. She quickly ran out of the room before Luna could see her. She had had no idea where she was going but she knew she couldn’t’ go to class.

Of course, she knew she couldn’t get caught in the hallway. If a teacher saw her walking around she would be in major trouble. She dove into the nearest girl’s restroom.

Was she really going to skip class over this? She’d never skipped class in her life. She was going to have to get over it. If things really were over with Luna she wasn’t going to be able to skip Creative writing forever.

She was leaning against the wall clearing tears from her eyes with her shirt sleeve when she heard the restroom door swing open. She quickly tried to get a hold of herself. She really didn’t want anyone seeing her crying.

To her surprise, it was Karen who walked into the room. She had a worried look on her face.

“Are you ok?” she asked rushing to Rosie’s side. “I saw you run in here and it looked like you were crying.”

“Luna dumped me,” she said unable to control the flood of words. “Last night.”

“Oh man,” the brunette said. “I’m to blame for this aren’t I?”

“No,” Rosie said shaking her head. “Don’t feel like that, please. This is all Luna. She’s just too sensitive.”

“Do you want me to walk with you to Mr. Franken’s office?” Karen asked.

Mr. Franken was the school’s counselor. If you were having a bad day students could go see him. He was really nice always had something fun to do but she didn’t want to see him. She needed to grow up and deal with life.

“No,” she said shaking her head. “I can handle it.”

“I’ll give you my number,” Karen said pulling a piece of paper out of her backpack. “Text me sometime.”

After assuring her that she was going to be ok Karen did leave her side. Luna was wrong. Karen was a nice girl who just had a problem. She wasn’t trying to mean to her. She seemed like a really nice girl. She was going out of her way to be nice to Rosie.

Her little talk with Karen made her feel better. She took another moment to collect herself before heading to class.

\--

Rosie felt like a new person by the time her Dad picked her up to bring her home. If Luna was done with her then that was just the way things were going be. She didn’t need her. She had friends didn’t act like jerks all the time. Maybe this was the best thing that happened to her.

“You seem to be a better mood,” John said as they rode towards their flat.

Did she? Had she been letting her frustration show?

“Sherlock was worried,” he explained when saw the confused look on her face. “I told him it was nothing.”

“Just school stuff,” his daughter said.

She decided not to tell them about Luna. She knew it would come up sooner or later but she didn’t want to go into it. She knew her parents would make a big deal out of it and she’d end up crying again. That was something she didn’t want to do.

“Glad you’re feeling better darling,” John said giving his daughter a relieved look.

He was worried about her too. She had picked up on a few of Sherlock’s bad habit. She tended not to talk about things and just held everything inside.

\--

Rosie knew she was falling behind in math. That night she finished the work she hadn’t finished because of Luna. Then she had to do her regular homework and study for a math test. The advanced math was a bit too hard for her but she didn’t dare say so.

Her parents were so excited when they found out she got advance placement. There was no way she could let them down. She had barely started when her mobile beeped. She sighed and looked down at it.

  
  
Rosie assured Karen that everything was alright between the two of them but she needed to focus on her math. She turned her phone off so there wasn’t any chance of being interrupted and tried to focus on her work.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few days, Rosie thought about what Karen said. Ritalin was the drug her friend was taking. She said that it helped her. It sounded too good to be true. What if she got addicted? What if her parents found out? How would she afford it?

It was those thoughts that kept Rosie from asking for a few pills from Karen.

Rosie was still hoping that Luna would come back to her. She missed her so much. She missed sitting with her in the courtyard eating lunch. She missed their late night conversations about whether or not they would get married one day. She missed Luna’s loving eyes comforting her after a bad day.

Her hopes of getting her back where crushed suddenly.

On the next Monday she came to school hoping to talk to her ex-girlfriend  Maybe she could apologize for making her sit with the other kids. Maybe Luna had finally calmed down.

To her horror she found Luna walking into school holding hands with another girl. Rosie knew that girl. Her name was Sarah and she was an old friend of theirs.

Luna had already moved on. It had only been a few days and she had moved on! Rosie couldn’t help but feel angry. After all, here she was still crying over Luna and hoping she came back to her. How could she be so stupid! Luna was over her.

Well, if that was how she wanted to be then Rosie could be that way too.

She angrily stomped off to her class determined not to let her ex-girlfriend ruin her life. She only took a few steps before she heard her backpack strap rip. With a thud, the back slipped from her back onto the floor. She growled as she picked up the bag. Just what she needed! Now, she was going to have to ask her Dad or Papa for a new bag. Her day couldn’t get any better.

 

\--

 

Rosie was excited for lunchtime to come around. She needed to talk to Karen. There was no way she going to be able to keep up with her math class anymore. It was too hard! With all of her advanced classes, she was getting overwhelmed.  She needed some help.

She got to Karen while she was still in line to get her lunch.

“I need to talk to you,” Rosie said standing by her side.

“Can’t it wait?” Karen asked nodding towards the lunch trays. “We’re having fish sticks.”

“Now Karen,” Rosie said gently pulling on Karen’s shirt sleeve.

“But fish sticks!” she said pointing now at the line.

“Karen,” she said trying not to raise her voice. “Please.”

“Fine,” her friend said finally getting out of line.

Karen didn’t say anything as Rosie drug her out of the cafeteria and out into the courtyard. She couldn’t imagine what had gotten into her new friend. It was only when they were out of ear shot of any other students that Rosie spoke.

“How much?” Roise asked in a shaky voice.

“How much for what?” Karen asked still not understanding what her friend was talking about.

“The pills,” the younger girl said under her breath. “How much for a few?”

“Oh those,” Karen said with a chuckle. “You can have a few.”

“Really?” Rosie asked. “No charge?”

She couldn't believe her luck!

“Of course not,” Karen said digging into her pocket. “My brother gets a prescription but he never takes them. This is all I can give you for free. I need the rest.”

Karen looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching before she removed a small bottle from her pocket. She dumped a few in her hand before carefully slidding them to Rosie.

“Just take one at a time,” Karen said as Rosie put them in her pocket. “If it feels like too much cut them in half. Don’t get carried away Rosie. LImit yourself.”

“Not a problem,” she said. “Thanks a lot. Come on, let’s get those fish sticks before they’re all gone.”

Karen smiled at her friend even though she had a pit of guilt in her stomach. How could she give Rosie those pills? What kind of friend was she? She tried to push those thoughts away as she followed her friend back into the cafeteria.

\---

Rosie wasn’t even sure she was going to take the pills. Would they really help her? Karen had sent her a text telling her not to expect anything for the first half an hour or so. Due to that Rosie took the pill right before she went down to dinner. By the time they ate diner, the pill would be kicking in and she could study.

Her Dad and Papa promised to pick her up a new backpack right away. They couldn’t understand why her new one had broken.

By the time she made it up stairs to her room, she could feel it working. All of her worries were starting to slip away. Luna was the last thing on her mind as she opened her math book. For the first time in days, she could actually study. Her mind was completely focused on the numbers in front of her.

She was still going full steam when John came to tuck her in.  To her surprise, he was carrying a new bag.

“Sherlock ran out and got this for you,” he said setting the bag down by her bookcase.

Roise loved the new bag! It was blue and looked like the galaxy. There was even a union jack on the front pocket.

“Bedtime Rosie,” John said as he sat the bag down.

No! She wanted to keep going.

“FIve more minutes Dad?” she asked looking up at him with hopefull eyes.

“Bedtime,” he repeated taking her books from her.

“Alright,” she said allowing him to put her books on her desk. “I’m happy you’re studying but everyone needs sleep.”

“Even Papa?” Rosie asked as she climbed under the blankets.

“Especially Papa,” John said with a chuckle. “I wish he was as easy to get to sleep as you.”

“Goodnight Dad,” she said closing her eyes.

“Goodnight Rosie,” her father whispered.

John flicked off the light before leaving his daughter alone.

Rosie listened for the sound of his footsteps. As soon as he was out of ear shot she slipped out of bed. She was careful not to make noise as she retrieved her torch from her dresser. Next, she grabbed her math book. She slipped under the blankets and flicked on the torch. Another half an hour wouldn’t hurt.

 

\---

That was the pattern for the next few days. She only took Wednesday night off. She had violin practice after school and her parents liked to hear her improved playing after dinner. Rosie didn’t mind missing out on her drug fueled study session.  She loved playing for her parents. She hoped that one day she would be as good as her Papa.

Seeing Luna that day was difficult. They sat on either side of the music room to avoid each other. Her music teacher knew could tell something was going on between the two but knew it was better off not being brought up.

Her parents knew something was up between the two of them. It was usual for Luna to come over a lot and they hadn’t seen her in days.

After dinner Rose went up to her room to work on her homework. John and Sherlock started to clear the table and wash the dishes. Well, John did. Sherlock stood against the table staring off into space. He seemed to be in deep thought.

“Luna,” he said suddenly causing John to jump. “Rosie hasn’t mentioned her and she hasn’t been over. The two of them are having trouble.”

“Luna’s mother just had a baby,” John explained running a plate under the running water. “Maybe she needs Luna’s help.”

“Most thirteen year olds don’t want to be around a new baby,” Sherlock said. “At least not after the first few days. That’s all the more reason for her to be visiting more.”

“Why don’t ask her?” the doctor asked putting some dishes in the drainer.

“You know that isn't my thing,” Sherlock said with a snort. “You’re the one into feelings.”

“Get over here and help me rinse these dishes,” John said getting slightly annoyed with his husband.

Sherlock was always such a drama queen. He was determined to be worried about Rosie. Oh well, at least he showed an interest in her.

The detective decided that maybe he was better off helping his lover than worrying. He crossed over to the sink and started placing dishes in the warm water.

 

_

All of this photos are from pexels and pixabay. They are nice sites for free images. The backpack is my own picture. That is my own back pack. I got it from aliexpress (it's a cheap, direct from china site). I knew it was going to be a galaxy backpack but I wasn't expecting the British flag. I knew I had to use it for something. 


	6. Chapter 6

Rosie felt unsure as she walked into history class. She knew the drugs were helping. There was no denying it. She could focus on her work and felt amazing. Of course, she knew it wasn’t good. She was doing serious damage to her body.  She knew it but she didn’t care.

She turned to see what was written on the board. She froze when she saw what was written on the dry erase board.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157327359@N08/28502912688/in/dateposted-public/)

Moriarty. She felt her heart beginning to race. She knew her own family would come up if they were talking about him. She didn’t know much about him but didn’t want to learn about him. The teacher, Mrs. Stagg was sitting at her desk. She gave a Rosie a worried look when she noticed her eyes fixate on the board. 

“Do I have to stay for this lesson?” Rosie questioned.

“Questions about Moriarty will be on the final. You will be writing a report on him.” Mrs. Stagg explained. “I would suggest you stay but I can understand if you want to leave.”

“I want to go,” she said feeling sick to her stomach. “I can write the report on my own.”

“Alright,” the teacher said. “I’ll give you a pass to go to the library.”

Rosie felt her mood lighten as she handed her a piece of paper. At least she wouldn’t have to sit through an hour and a half of learning about Moriarty. She took the pass and started to head to the library.

The library was in a separate building on campus. Getting there required crossing a small garden and going up a flight of stairs. Rosie paused when she spotted someone sitting about halfway up. Karen was sitting by herself looking rather depressed.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157327359@N08/28502883668/in/dateposted-public/)

“What’s wrong?” Rosie asked walking over to her.

“Nothing,” Karen said trying to shrug her off.

“I mean it,” she said sitting down next to her. “What’s wrong?”

She knew her new friend was lying/ Something was clearly bothering her.

“It’s just my Dad…” she started looking away from Rosie.

Rosie frowned at Karen’s words. She had never mentioned her parents before. She assumed they didn’t get along.

“What happened?” Rosie asked.

“He came home yesterday,” Karen explained. “He’s been locked up for a month. I was so excited but...he just ignored me. I missed him so much and he didn’t even give me a hug.”

“I’m sorry,” Rosie said unsure of what to say. “Maybe...maybe he’ll come around.”

“I hope so,” she said with a sigh. “He’s normally a really loving Dad. “

Rosie wanted to make her friend feel better. It hurt her to see anyone feeling sad.

“Why don’t you call your parents and see if you can go to my house?” Rosie questioned. “My parents won’t mind.”

“Really?” Karen asked looking happier. “We should go to the office and call them.”

Rosie smiled at Karen’s sudden mood change.  She jumped from the steps and headed off to the office. Rosie ran to catch up with her friend.

\--

Karen couldn’t believe it. She was going to spend the afternoon with Rosie. She didn’t have many friends so she had jumped at the chance.

When Rosie’s ride pulled up she couldn’t believe her eyes. She knew Rosie got picked up by parents but she had no idea she had a private driver. It all seemed so fancy to Karen. She had an oyster card and was used to taking the bus.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157327359@N08/28502883018/in/dateposted-public/)

Rosie opened the back door and climbed inside. Sherlock and Apollo were waiting inside. Of course, Karen knew who he was. Everyone knew who he was but she had never met him before.

“Hello Mr. Holmes,” Karen said climbing inside.

Sherlock smiled at her as she settled down in the seat.  Karen was overwhelmed with a wave of guilt as Rosie introduced her. She had given that innocent little girl drugs. She had pushed her girlfriend away. No doubt her new friend was suffering because of her.

What would her parents think when they found out?

 **When** was the keyword. Rosie would get addicted to the pills at some point and her parents would find out. She would tell me where she got them and all eyes would turn to her. Their friendship would end.

That’s just the way it is.

She would be alone again.

\--

Rosie and Karen headed up to her room right away. The young Holmes was dying for a pill and wanted to show her new friend her video games. Rosie dumped her bag on her bed and dug out her pills. She quickly took one before flopping down on her bed.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157327359@N08/41652684084/in/dateposted-public/)

“Thanks by the way,” Rosie said putting her head on the pillow.

“For what?” Karen asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“The pills,” she explained. “I feel so much better.”

Oh, Rosie.

“You’re welcome,” Karen said even though she didn’t mean it.

She regretted giving her the pills but at least Rosie was her friend. It was nice having a friend.

She leaned over and opened the window a bit. She reached into her pocket and pulled out of a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

Rosie watched in shock as her friend lit her cigarette and began to smoke. She had never seen anyone smoke before.

“What are you doing?” Rosie asked in shocked.

“Oh sorry!” Karen said. “I should have asked.”

“You smoke?” she asked as her friend took another puff.

“Uh huh,” she said with a shrug.

Karen started smoking a year ago and had struggled to stop. Her social worker was trying to help her but she knew it was hard for Karen. It helped her deal with the stress of life. 

Rosie watched in wonder as Karen smoked. The smoke looked so beautiful as it flew from her mouth. It made long swirls in the air.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157327359@N08/28503077788/in/dateposted-public/)

 

 

“Can I try?” Rosie asked.

That caused Karen pause. She had already done enough damage to her friend. She didn’t need her friend taking up smoking as well.

“Please,” the younger girl begged. “Just once?”

“Fine,” Karen said handing over the cigarette. “Easy does it. Don’t pull too hard.”

Rosie took the cigarette into her hand and place it inside her mouth. It tasted awful right away but she inhaled on it anyway. She began to cough violently and held the cigarette away from her. Karen made to take the cigarette back but Rosie pulled her hand away.

“Give me a second,” Rosie said trying to catch her breath. “I want to try again.”

Karen nodded as Rosie tried the cigarette again. She had a better experience the second time. She smiled as she exhaled the smoke. She handed the cigarette back to Karen.

“Want to play Mario?” Rosie asked picking up her game system from the floor. “I have the newest one.”

Karen nodded as Rosie passed her the handheld game. Rosie was so lucky. She had everything. Two great parents, a beautiful room, and nice toys. She wished she had half of the things Rosie had. She pushed the jealousy aside and decided to focus on having a good time with her new friend while it lasted.


	7. Chapter 7

By the time Karen left to catch the bus Rosie had smoked two cigarettes. She shared the first one with Karen but had smoked the second one by herself. Once she got over the initial taste they were actually really good.

Of course, she knew she was dead the second her parents smelled her.  She stunk of cigarette smoke. Even after she changed her clothes she still smelt. She needed a shower to get rid of the smell. There was no way she was going to get it past them when she went down for dinner.

“Dinner!” her Dad called.

Oh man.

She thought about refusing to join them but she knew they would check on her. She sighed and made her way downstairs.

Her parents were already sitting down to some Chinese takeaway.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157327359@N08/41708908704/in/dateposted-public/)

John made a face as soon as his daughter sat down next to him. She reeked of cigarette smoke. He glanced at Sherlock across the table. He wasn’t looking at him. He was already looking at his daughter with a raised eyebrow.

“I had two cigarettes,” Rosie admitted before her parents had a chance to ask.

“Is this the first time?” Sherlock questioned.

“Yes,” she said. “I asked Karen to get me some. That’s why she came over today.”

There was NO way she telling them that Karen smoked cigarettes all the time. They would never let them hang out again.

“I see,” John said.

“How much trouble am I in?” Rosie asked looking down at her food.

“You’ll have to let me and your father talk it over,” Sherlock explained. “Since it’s your first offense I don’t think we’ll be too hard on you.”

“Just make sure to take a good long shower tonight,” her Dad instructed. “Use lots of shampoo.”

Rosie nodded and starting eating. She didn’t want to think about what her punishment would be. She hated getting in trouble.

++

Sherlock didn’t retire to bed until well after midnight. He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep. He was too worried about Rosie.

She had tried smoking and was acting differently. He couldn’t really place it but something was off with her.

When he walked into the bedroom with Apollo at his heels John was still awake. He was sitting up in bed reading a book.  Sherlock changing his pajamas and crawled into his bed next to his husband.

“Can’t sleep?” Sherlock questioned.

“No,” John said closing his book. “I’m thinking about Rosie.”

“Me too,” his husband admitted. “She’s changed so much.”

“She’s growing up,” John said moving to cuddle up against his lover. “She’s a kid. She’s going to do stupid stuff.”

“What do we do?” he asked.

“We make her do the dishes for a few days,” John explained. “We go easy the first time and then we get rougher.”

“She lied you know,” Sherlock said.

“About what?” the doctor questioned.

“She didn’t ask Karen for cigarettes,” he said. “Karen is a smoker. I could just smell it on her when I picked them up.”

“Rosie seemed pretty regretful about it,” he said. “I don’t think she’s going to do it again.”

“We’ll see,” Sherlock said giving his husband a kiss. “I really do hope it was a one-time thing. Rosie is a good kid. She’ll be alright.”

Sherlock didn’t believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. Their daughter was starting to act out and he had feeling it was just the beginning.


	8. Chapter 8

The next night Rosie was determined to just do her homework and go to bed. She needed to get a little extra sleep. Her felt like she was pushing it to the limit. 

She opened her science book and looked down at it. At least she didn't have any math. She was sure she was ready for her math test. Plus, she had that paper on Moriarty to write. Uh, she wasn’t looking forward to that. She had no idea when she was going to get around to it.

At first, everything was going well but slowly her focus started to wane.

Rosie glanced down at the outside pocket on her backpack. The small area contained the two pills that remained.

It wouldn't hurt would it? She had her math test tomorrow and after that she wouldn't need them anymore.

She reached down and unzipped the zipper. She could hear a little metal click as each tooth disconnected. She knew it was wrong. She had gotten the pills to help her with her math. She didn't need them.

But she wanted them.

Rosie reached her fingers in and pulled out one of the small pills. She put one into her mouth and swallowed it.

She wasn't allowed to have food or water in her room so she had to learn to take them dry.

Rosie zipped the bag closed and picked up her phone. What if she needed more? Math was under control for now but about her other classes? What if Math got hard again? There wasn’t any harm in getting more. She quickly sent Karen a text. It felt like forever but she did get one back.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157327359@N08/28056892827/in/dateposted-public/)

Happy with that Rosie put her phone away. She lite up one of her cigarettes and took a deep drag from it. She smiled as smoke filled her lungs and went back to studying. She didn't think she needed to ask for cigarettes. Karen was pretty nice about giving her cigarettes when she wanted them. 

 

\--

Rosie only had twenty pounds to her name. It was every dime from her piggy bank.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157327359@N08/42024887745/in/dateposted-public/)

Karen promised her seven pills for the twenty pounds. She knew that was only a week’s worth if she kept taking it every day. She only got ten pounds a week for allowance. It wasn’t nearly enough to keep buying them. Perhaps she would have to cut it down.

Karen was waiting for her in the courtyard during lunch. She was reluctant to hand the pills over. She should have never given them to her in the first place! Why did she send her that stupid text?  Rosie was a good girl. She had a chance at a good life. Karen didn’t have a chance at a future. She was going to end up a useless drug dealer just like her mother and father. She struggled to apply herself when she knew what her future held. But that didn’t mean she had the right to bring down other people.

“Rosie,” her friend said holding tightly to the baggy in her hand. “I don't think this is a good idea.”

“You take them,” Rosie said starting to get annoyed.

“I know,” Karen said with a shrug. “That's why I don't want you on them.”

Karen knew how quickly addiction to the pills set it and she knew how hard it was to stop.

“You gave them to me,” Rosie said shaking her head in confusion."I NEED them. You have to give them to me."

“Fine,” Karen said handing over the bag. “Please make these last a week.”

Rosie sighed putting the bag in her backpack.

“I mean it,” the older girl said. “Please Rosie.”

Rosie could hear the nervousness in her friend's voice. She was clearly worried about her but she didn't care. She had what she wanted.

“I’m fine,” Rosie said smiling slightly. “One a day is fine.”

She didn't have a choice. She HAD to make it work.


	9. Chapter 9

I saved this as a draft instead of posting it ages ago. I am forever doing that. Sorry!

 

-

 

Rosie couldn’t wait until she got home to take her next hit. Her body was demanding that it get another dose. She slipped into the bathroom before her last class. After making sure no one was in there was retrieved the baggie of pills from her backpack.

The teenager removed one of the pills and cupped it in her hand. She set the baggie down on the sink. Her body was trembling as she looked down at it. It was so strange that something so small could cause so much trouble.

At that moment the bathroom opened. Rosie jerked her head in the sound of the door. To her surprise, she saw Luna standing in the doorway.

“Hey,” her ex-girlfriend said.

“Hi,” Rosie said quickly replacing the pill in the bag.

“What are you taking?” Luna asked walking closer. “Meds are supposed to be with the nurse.”

“It’s nothing,”  she said putting the bag back in her backpack.

“I knew it!” Luna said shaking her head in disbelief. “Karen has you taking drugs.”

Luna was sure her ex-girlfriend was using drugs.  She'd started acting so differently once she started hanging out with Karen. She knew that girl will bring nothing but trouble.

“No one is making me take drugs,” Rosie said headed for the door.

“I know,” the other girl said. “You’re taking them on your own.”

Rosie growled in frustration as Luna blocked the way. Who did she think she was? She wasn’t even her girlfriend anymore.

“You’re my friend,” Luna said. “I don’t want to see you hurting yourself.”

“Move Luna,” Rosie said trying to get around Luna.

“I’ll tell your parents,” she warned. “Look at you Rosie you need help. I’ve never seen you so worked up. You need help.”

That did it for Rosie. She had no idea where the rage came from. Here was her girlfriend...ex-girlfriend... threatening to tell on her. She hadn’t even talked to her in days! She didn’t need help, She was just fine.

The next minute was a complete blur to Rosie. She reached out and pushed Luna through the swinging bathroom door. Luna cried out as she went through the door and slid across the floor. She burst into tears as soon as she hit the floor.

“What is going on?” a teacher asked as he ran over. “Are you alright?”

A few kids were gathering around the scene. Rosie felt her heart race as all eyes fell on her. What had she done? She’d hurt Luna and she was in a lot of trouble.

“Don’t move!” the teacher said pointing at Rosie. “Come on Luna. Are you hurt? Everyone else get along to class.”

“No,” she said shaking her head.

The young girl got to her feet with the help of the teacher. She was still crying as the teacher led her to the nurse’s room. Rosie stepped out of the way of the room way and leaned against the wall. She was in so much trouble.

She was going to get written up and her parents would find out. Her relationship with Luna was over and she was dead. Luna was even thinking about telling her parents! Her life was over. 

“Rosie Holmes,” the teacher said from down the hallway. “Come here.”

Rosie looked up to see the teacher waving her into his office. She didn’t want to but she had no choice. Running away wouldn't make anything better. She walked into the office shutting the door behind her. 

“What happened out there?” Mr. Green asked. “I’ve never seen you act like that.”

“I…,” she said sitting down across from him. “Luna and I broke up. I guess...I just blew up at her.”

“I get that,” he said looking down at a pad of paper in front of him. “I have to write you up for this regardless.”

“I know,” she said looking down at her hands. “Do my parents have to know?”

“Yes,” he said filling out the short form. “I have to get a return slip when it comes to violence.”

“Is she hurt?” Rosie asked.

“I don’t think so,” Mr. Green looking up at her. “I want you to write an apology letter to her. Maybe that will make her feel better.”

Rosie nodded. She wanted to do that anyway. She felt horrible for hurting her friend. Rosie felt tears flood her eyes. It took all of her strength not to start crying.

“I’m sure things will work out,” Mr. Green said handing her the paper. “If you need to talk to someone the counselor is always there.”

“Can I go?” Rosie asked clutching the slip.

“Of course,” he said as she stood up.

Rosie walked out into the hall before looking down at the slip.

Please sign and return.

Those words burnt into her mind. What was she going to do? She couldn’t show her parents. They would never forgive her for this. She was going to have to figure something out.


End file.
